A Choice For Each One
by viva.la.chaos
Summary: Basically, both of the lovely boys that make up Malec have a decision to make.
1. The Choices

His eyes pried apart, staring at the darkness encasing him. There were sounds of movement to his left and he reached for his weapons belt. It wasn't there. Startled, Alec shot up before he body screamed in protest making him fall back onto the bed. A light flickered into its existence before its full brilliance lit up the room. Alec looked away from the source blinking to let his eyes adjust.

Standing there were two girls he didn't know by any means. Doing his best not to let their attention fall to him, he put his hands on the bed forcing himself up easing into the pain. His vision blurred as one of the girls looked at him. He vaguely saw her shake her head before he was pressed back down in the bed with strong but careful hands. "Bloody idiot. Don't get up. Alright?"

The girl left and Alec tried to remember everything he could that lead up to this moment. He had been with Magnus. But his phone had gone off while they were watching a _Project Runway_ rerun. There were demons in Central Park. So he had kissed his sparkly boyfriend and left. Once at the park, he had fought. But…

But how had he ended up here? Where was here? Struggling back up, he heard one of the girls sigh deeply. They shared a few words as he put his feet on the floor. Standing up straight, he met one of the girls face to face. She was his height even with dark violet eyes. Her hair resembled black but wasn't quite there. Truth be told, she looked a bit like him, with her pale skin and lithe body. "Alright Alexander, why can't you sit down?"

He stopped his answer. "How do you know who I am?" the girl pinched the bridge of her nose before looking to the ceiling muttering about warlocks and glitter. Alec could only assume she was talking about Magnus.

"Magnus told me. He also told me that you're stubborn." The girl pushed on his shoulder and his knees gave out making him sit back down. "But not an abrasive fighter. You're a protector."

"Where is Magnus? Where is here? Why am I here?" the girl looked back to the other one who came up. "Who are you two?"

"My name's Seraphic." The girl he had been speaking with answered. "This here," she gestured to a tall skinny girl with wild black hair and emerald green eyes behind her glasses. "Would be Jules Princeton." The girl made peace fingers and stuck out her tongue in an anime style pose. The girl moved her hand off of his bare shoulder with a grim smile. "Magnus is back home I presume."

Seraphic shrugged before Jules answered, "He's on a walk back home. He just talked to a warlock buddy. That was not me. The blue one…" Jules looked to the sky thinking but Seraphic ignored this.

"Catrina Loss." She answered. "Here is…well…here technically doesn't exist. Don't ask, I don't' want to tell."

Alec felt his heart pumping in his chest. Magnus wasn't here, wherever here was. No doubt his family was worried sick about him. Then there were two girls in front of him, one apparently a warlock the other he didn't have a clue who knew about both him and Magnus. He had to find a way home, soon too.

"You didn't answer my last question." Alec pointed out as Seraphic ran a hand through her hair. "Why am I here?"

"You're healing among other things." Judging by her voice, what he was doing was not very good. "Really, all of this is just a misunderstanding. I thought Magnus would have told you by now…" Seraphic gnawed on her lower lip looking to Jules who was cleaning her glasses on her shirt. "Should we tell him?"

"Only if you have your knife on you. I'm not using magic. Magnus would come after me then I would have to stay in the school and I couldn't hang out with you and I don't feel like doing all of that."

"You act like I don't have my knife." Seraphic shook her head before looking at Alec. "You're mortal." Alec blinked not understanding where this was going. "But, you and Magnus love each other. Magnus will never die. At least not of natural causes. Magnus has considered riding himself of his immortality-"

"NO!" Alec shouted before he could hold it back. "You didn't do that to him!" Alec felt his heart breaking.

"No, we didn't." Jules insisted. "I don't want to lose Magnus, he's like my little brother. But he also toyed with the idea of giving someone else immortality. You. Magnus didn't want to lose you. So he called the two of us."

"What could you two do?" Alec rubbed his hands against his jeans. "A warlock and a… whatever you are."

"Nephilim." Seraphic answered. "Not a Shadowhunter, a Nephilim child. There is a difference."

Alec blinked before getting back on subject. "What could you two do?"

"Grant immortality. Well more like draw it." Jules elaborated slipping her glasses on her face. "I have the power, Seraphic, the skill." Seraphic gave a short nod crossing her arms. "Magnus approached us with the idea of redoing an old procedure that Seraphic went through once years ago."

"To make me immortal? Are you saying I can't die now?" Alec felt a swell of joy in his chest. If these girls had made him immortal, then he and Magnus would have forever together. The two of them, no more of the fear that weighed against him and Magnus whenever they were together. Of the inevitable. Alec made a choking laugh that he rarely used putting a hand in his hair.

"Almost. We needed you to accept-" Jules began.

"Do it." Jules' lip curled as she looked to Seraphic. Seraphic uncrossed her arms with a shake of the head muttering under her breath light heartedly about _excited angel children_ and _the moment of realization._

"Lay down on your stomach. What I'm going to do is give you a sort of mark. It will never fade away or stop. It hurts initially. After this, you'll be exhausted and hardly able to move for a few days. After that, you can go run off in the sunset like a happy little Shadowhunter child or whatever you people do."

Alec obeyed crossing his arms over a pillow. A pain went through him but it did nothing to his joy. There was a way to give him immortality. His fears were put to rest. Closing his eyes, he waited for the pain to subside.

Waking up, Alec wasn't sure if this was real. No part of his body seemed to obey him. His arms refused to move. Suddenly he worried he didn't have arms anymore. Then he remembered Seraphic telling him that he would be weak for a few days. Nonetheless, he was an immortal now. Smiling blissfully, Alec listened to the soft sounds around him. A few people could be heard not too far off and there was some kind of music. A soft lullaby like tune that told him to sleep.

And sleep he did. Alec dreamed of his warlock Magnus. Of spending eternity with him. The ways they would spend their time. Next his dream wandered to his family. Of the golden Jace, the kind artist Clary, the nerdy Simon, his fierce younger sister Isabelle. The way they would all be gone but now Alec would still be here.

Alec woke up in a cold sweat, a cloth on his fevered forehead. "Poor kid, I think he had his moment of realization." Seraphic's soft voice said. Alec looked to her and her face was impassive and grim.

"What about my family?" he asked. "I'll outlive them all." He felt hot tears of anger at his rashness. The way he was so willing to throw away his life without even knowing it. "What have I done?"

"Found a reason to thank me. You're not immortal. I lied." She propped her feet up on the bedside table. "You see, I never got a choice when I turned immortal. When the boy who knew the mark found me, I was dead. No pulse, no heartbeat. He couldn't accept it and did the immortality mark. I was shocked back to life." She blew hair from her face. "I had to accept it. But you can think about your actions. I gave you a weakness mark."

"That exists?"

"Nope." She smiled warmly. "I made it up."

"You knew I would have this moment." Seraphic moved her head from side to side. "Would you keep your immortality given the choice?"

"I never wanted it to start with. I loved a mortal." Her smile wasn't sad, it was full of life and memories.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Aleta fixed it for me. She forfeited her immortality of her own accord for my brother. The ever graceful and romantic one." Seraphic chuckled. "But this isn't my situation. Choose quickly. You have a visitor or two on their way in." Seraphic left him with one more soft smile before vanishing into a different room.

Visitor? But who knew he was here? Except,

His breath hitched as the door opened again to revel an ever sparkly warlock dressed in a much more subdued manner, he wore tight leather red pants and an artfully worn out leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. His hair was only half done with a streak of blue by his face and the rest of it loose around his near makeup-less face. All his makeup was eyeliner that enunciated cat-like qualities of his eyes.

Magnus' eyes brightened seeing Alec as he sat up in bed. Magnus sat on the edge of his bed staring at Alec. One of Magnus' ring filled fingers cupped Alec's cheek as tears welled in Magnus' eyes. Alec smiled at his boyfriend before kissing the palm of his hand softly. "You're okay."

"Yeah." Alec answered looking down at himself.

Magnus pulled Alec into his lap stroking his raven hair carefully. "I missed you darling." Magnus murmured into Alec's ruined hair. Alec leaned into the contact loving the feeling of Magnus holding him.

"I missed you too Mags." Alec admitted before he looked up to Magnus with a smile before kissing his boyfriend slow and sweet on the mouth. Magnus smiled against Alec's lips tightening his grip on the younger boy. Alec's arms wrapped around Magnus' neck pulling him closer before resting his forehead on Magnus'.

"Alexander," Magnus swallowed unsure of how to word this. "Have you talked to Seraphic and Jules?" Alec nodded kissing the edge of Magnus' mouth. "I'm sorry if you didn't want that. The um…immortality." Alec put his head under Magnus' chin as Magnus stroked his cheek. "You were dying darling. I wanted to keep you longer. They can reverse it if it's not what you want-"

"Magnus," Alec interrupted. "It's okay. I'm not immortal yet. Seraphic…she let me choose." Magnus seemed startled and Alec laughed at how un-Magnus like that was. "Shocked into silence?" he teased. "She said she would let me think about my actions. After she tricked me and said she had done it, I thought about my family."

"And reconsidered." Magnus concluded closing his eyes and turning his head away from Alec.

"No, I took a second to think. And I want you Magnus. I want to be with you forever. I love my family but…" he shrugged helplessly. "I love you more." Magnus smiled before his lips crashed against Alec's dragging their bodies closer. Alec drew back breathless and smiling up at his boyfriend. "I have to tell Seraphic my choice."

"No need." A voice answered. Both of them looked to see Seraphic leaning in the doorframe with a boy behind her his arms wrapped around her shoulders, his head on top of her shoulder. Alec blushed deeply hiding in Magnus' chest embarrassed by how much they might have seen. "Magnus, out. I have to finish up the mark. Tobias, take him to the door please." The boy holding her nodded before kissing her cheek.

Magnus gave Alec one more hard kiss on the mouth before getting up and following Tobias out the door. "That was the boy who became immortal for you?" Alec as he laid down on his stomach.

"Yeah, Tobias. And of course I know your Magnus." Alec felt the pain hit and it made him gasp in pain and grip the pillow dangerously tight. "Relax, it'll all be a memory soon enough Alec. Just breathe." But the pain was scorching and Alec let out a strangled cry. "I know, just a few more seconds…"

The source of pain quit tracing his skin and Alec released his body collapsing. Drifting off to sleep, he imagined the future. A future with the immortal sparkly Magnus Bane.

Days passed before Alec was on his feet again. Once he felt well enough, he asked Seraphic and Jules if he could leave and go home to Magnus. On the first day both refused him unwaveringly strong. Eventually they told him that he was finally healed and free to go home, Alec was ready when they were. But there was one more thing he asked for before he left.

And then he was up standing in front of Magnus' door with a blinding smile and in new clothes. Easing the door open, he was met with a neon lime green living room detailed in black and silver. Alec smiled at the indecisive warlock's decorations before walking to Magnus' room to find him laying in bed reading a book.

Magnus looked up as the door opened and smiled at Alec. "You're home." Magnus said before getting out of the bed and kissing his lovely little Nephilim hard on the mouth. Alec smiled into the kiss as he was pressed against a wall, his hands tugging at strands of Magnus' hair while Magnus' went up his shirt slightly.

Magnus nipped at Alec's lower lip as he pinned his boyfriend against the wall having missed him so much. Magnus traced kisses up and down Alec's neck while Alec gave a breathy laugh. "What's so funny?" Magnus asked between kisses.

"Nothing, just a thought." Alec answered before he caught Magnus' lips with his. Magnus kissed him back for a minute before drawing back.

"Tell me what's funny."

"We could do this forever." Alec answered. "We could honestly do this forever." Magnus and Alec shared a chuckle before Alec swallowed.

Magnus stroked his cheek. "What is it?"

"Magnus…I've already made one choice. To stay alive with you forever. But I have one I need you to answer. Will you stay with me forever?" Alec swallowed pulling the specially designed ring out of his pocket. "I guess I'm asking if…you'll marry me?" he finished shyly holding up the ring. It was a gold and silver twist embedded with two jewels, one gold green and the other an impossible blue. Magnus stared before he nodded mutely. Blinking he looked at Alec and smiled.

"Of course I will." He answered breathily. Alec laughed putting the ring of Magnus' hand and putting his arms around his new fiancée. The two shared another kiss and neither of them ever wanted to break away.


	2. The Wedding

Their arms were around each other Alec burying his face in Magnus chest. Magnus pressed a kiss against Alec's hair inhaling deeply. It would be hours before he got to see his beloved Shadowhunter again. Glancing at the clock, Magnus sighed before pressing one more kiss to Alec's temple. "I'll see you soon." Magnus promised before Alec's arms that were around his neck made their lips crash together. Magnus smiled against Alec's mouth before he drew away. "Enough Alexander." Magnus teased before letting go slowly as Alec sighed.

"You're too superstitious." Alexander commented lightly. "Who honestly cares if we see each other on our wedding day before we're at the alter?" Magnus looked offended.

"Alexander, everyone does! And I will not start this marriage with bad luck." Alec laughed before kissing Magnus' nose.

"Whatever makes you happy." He answered before Magnus smiled and left sending Alec a quick wink as he left. As soon as the door shut, Alec threw himself down onto his bed. The butterflies in his stomach were turning into killer moths and there was no way to calm them. Tomorrow was December 1st. Tomorrow he would marry Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec couldn't keep the thoughts from buzzing around in his mind. Tomorrow everything would be different. The change was what scared him. Not being with Magnus, not of the wedding itself but the way his world would shift off its axis and realign itself with another person's world. Magnus'.

Permanently.

Forever.

There was nothing to break them apart. Not since Seraphic and Jules had made their grand and lasting impression. Speaking of which, would they show up? Both of them had been invited. He and Seraphic had kept in touch seeing as they seemed to have a lot in common. And Alec was glad to have someone who had gone through the same thing he would go through. But he also had his Magnus.

Did everything lead back to him? In Alec's world is seemed to. Magnus was the sun to his Earth. So bright and sparkly and sometimes hard to look directly at. Alec sighed laying down on his side to attempt sweet dreams. Right before he dropped off, he wondered vaguely what Magnus would be dreaming of tonight...

:(:):(:):(:):(:):

Magnus arrived home practically buzzing with excitement. Tomorrow he would do something he had never done before in his full and vast life. Marry the love of his life. Scooping up Chairman Meow, Magnus made his way to the bathroom before going to take off his makeup stroking Chairman's head. Once he had finished Magnus decided that his cat needed a bath before his debut at Magnus' wedding tomorrow. Stroking the Chairman, Magnus made the tub fill with water.

For once, Chairman didn't bolt away. "Thank you for understanding that this is important." Magnus praised. After the Chairman had his little bath and was wearing a nice pretty blue ribbon, Magnus decided that now he would go to bed. After changing into his pajamas, Magnus crawled into bed laying there for a while letting his mind wander to and fro.

Magnus grinned at the lazy thoughts of tomorrow. Of seeing Alexander in his tuxedo. Sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Of just having Alexander. After everything Magnus had lived through, this was the purpose of life. To find a never ending well of joy. Now Alec and Magnus would never have to be separated. Alexander would be Magnus'. With a ring to prove it.

Tomorrow would be absolutely perfect. There was no way anything could possibly go wrong...

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Magnus had never been so wrong in his life.

Number one thing that went wrong, his tux went missing. After waking up on time, he had taken a shower. But when he went to put on his tuxedo, it wasn't there anymore. He had left it on the front of his closet. His heart started to beat faster in his chest. What had he done with it? It wasn't the fact that he could magic up a new one, no. The problem was Alexander had gotten Seraphic to hand stitch most of it. Alexander loved seeing the weaving patterns from Seraphic's embroidery and specialized designs. What would he tell Alec?

Still in a panic over the tux, the second thing went wrong that day. He got an email, Jem, who was supposed to be playing his violin at the wedding, his illness had hit hard last night. He couldn't even get out of bed. Pacing his apartment fervently in his tiger print bathrobe, he called Isabelle restlessly waiting for her to pick up. "Magnus?" she answered an edge to her voice.

"Isabelle! We have two different emergencies! My tux is missing! Not to mention, Jem's illness came back. He can't even get out of bed." Magnus' voice was tight with fear and concern.

"This is not happening to you too!" Isabelle shrieked. "Clary's dress got shredded last night and no one can find Alexander! Did you leave before midnight last night Magnus?" Isabelle demanded.

"Of course! I don't know what's happening!" Magnus was panicked at that point unsure of what to do. "We have to find Alexander first." Magnus stated firmly. "Call Seraphic, see if she knows anything. I'll try to sort things out over here." Magnus moaned deeply horrified at what else could go wrong today. Maybe the sky would collapse on them or the sun would die.

"Alright, remember we need to be at the church by three." Isabelle reminded before hanging up.

Magnus sat down on the couch throwing his head over the back. The one thing gnawing at him the worst was Alexander. Had he gotten cold feet and run away? Did he _not_ want to marry Magnus? Fear bit at his heart before he brushed a hand over his eyes. His hand came away wet. No, he thought harshly. Not Alexander. Alexander would never run out on him. Not his little Shadowhunter. Never.

Right?

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Alexander finally looked up at the streets spread out before him. Where was he? Had he really walked _that_ far to where he didn't know where he was? And when had the sun come up? It was dark when he took off to calm his nerves. He was shocked out of his thoughts when a door narrowly hit him in the face, making him leap back. On the other side of the door was a familiar face. "Seraphic." Alec said putting his hands in his pockets, relieved to see a friendly face. Seraphic looked puzzled seeing Alec but pleased all the same.

"Alec? What are you doing all the way out here? You don't live in Queens." Alexander blinked slowly. _Queens?_

"Wait, I walked all the way to Queens?"

"The side farthest from the Institute, yeah." Seraphic answered with a short nod. "Why were you walking?" Alec blushed looking down not wanting to admit it to Seraphic. "Calm your nerves?" Seraphic guessed readjusting her jacket. Snow flurries fell and got caught in her hair.

"Yeah." Alec said. "Were you like this? Were you scared of marrying Tobias?"

"Not exactly." The two of them started walking, retracing Alec's steps. "I loved the idea of marrying Tobias but...with everyone staring at me." She swallowed. She and Alec shared the fact that they had lived in another's shadow. Neither enjoyed standing dead in the sunlight. But for Alexander, that's all that he experienced with Magnus. Undivided attention and a showering of love. When it was just the two of them, it wasn't so bad. But in front of his friends and family...oh boy. "Listen," Seraphic said. "Only look at Magnus. Don't even glance at anyone else until you're not mortified to the point of running away. Only when you feel safe and secure."

"Like when I'm next to Magnus." Alec said before blushing. Seraphic nodded her approval before sighing.

"This will take too long." She snapped without malice. After glancing around, she took Alec by the elbow and pulled him away. Alec stumbled for a second but righted himself and followed her lead. Seraphic took him to a Chinese looking place with dragons winding around pillars and a kind Chinese couple inside with their daughter. Seraphic spoke to them in swift easy Chinese before dragging Alec towards the back bowing to the residents. Alec finally pulled his arm back staring at Seraphic who opened a door. "One Chinese place portal."

Unsure of what to say, Alec went with, "I didn't know you spoke Chinese."

Seraphic bowed her head before muttering. "It's not hard." She looked at him. "Let's go already. Give me your hand."

As soon as Alexander arrived, he was tackled by an oncoming Isabelle. She stared at her brother before punching him in the chest. "Where have you been?" she demanded of him as she got off of him. She finally noticed Seraphic and said, "Why didn't you answer my calls? I was asking you if you knew anything about the runaway husband! And clearly you did!"

"A demon ate my phone." Seraphic answered simply with a shrug. "I was out to get a new one." She pulled out a small case from her coat pocket. "See? I haven't activated it."

"Runaway?" Alec interjected. "I didn't runaway I just went on a walk early in the morning." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Time got away from me."

"Along with your feet. He ended up in Queens." Seraphic put in putting her new phone back in her coat pocket.

Isabelle still looked ticked off but not nearly as angry. "Alright. Let's get you ready mis-"

"Wait," Alec interjected. "Does Magnus think I walked out on the wedding?" Fear ate at his insides. Isabelle bit her lip unsure of the answer. "By the angel he does doesn't he!"

"I'll tell him what happened." Seraphic said soothingly. "I'll go check on him. I'll see you at the church soon enough guys. Promise." Alec smiled at Seraphic in appreciation. Man was he glad she was here to help out. She gave him a two fingered salute before jogging off down the twisting halls of the Institute. Alec returned his attention to Isabelle who was giving him a questioning look.

"You better not have a crush on Seraphic." Isabelle said flatly.

Alec couldn't hold back a small laugh. "When I'm about to marry _the_ Magnus Bane? Really? After going through all the torment of being a gay Shadowhunter and coming out to my family. Never. I'm not going to run from Magnus."

"Good, now you need a shower." Isabelle pushed him to his room before shutting the door in his face.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Not even bothering to knock, Seraphic walked into Magnus' apartment. Magnus appeared in front of her and could only be described as disheveled. His hair was limp and his face empty and etched with worry and fear. Magnus was as taunt as a violin string on the verge of popping. "I would say good morning although I don't think that applies to you today..."

"Seraphic, I had Isabelle call you about-"

"Alec not being home. I know. I figured it out. He's okay." All the tension in Magnus' shoulders unwound and he sighed blissfully as he collapsed on the couch covering his face with his arm.

"What happened?"

"He was nervous so he went on a walk. It took him to Queens where I was. I took him home and left him with Isabelle. Magnus, look at me." Magnus moved his arm from his face and looked at the dark stormy violet eyes of Seraphic. "Alec would never walk out on your wedding. He made sure I told you that. He loves you." Magnus felt a release of fear and smiled at the ceiling. "Do you need any kind of help?" Seraphic asked. "You still seemed stressed. And under dressed."

"Seraphic," he bit his lower lip. "I lost the tux you made me." He admitted sitting up. Seraphic seemed unfazed. "I put it on the door of my closet last night but when I went to put it on it wasn't there."

"It's fine. I actually still have it." Magnus blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"You most likely used magic in your sleep. You sent it to me along with Alec's with a request. So I stayed up and did it. I thought you were awake when you made the requests." Seraphic shrugged calmly.

"What request?"

"Just a little detail work. It's already at the church. Which you should get to soon. To do your hair and makeup." Magnus looked at a clock. It was already 10:30. "Have you eaten breakfast?" Magnus shook his head before Seraphic sighed. "Well you should. Go on to the church, I'll pick you up some pancakes." She shrugged. "I have some leftover at home which is on the walk to the church."

Magnus smiled at Seraphic. She was a good friend to both him and Alexander. And to think, at one point, he had been a tad jealous of her. Fine, a lot. The two had so much in common, it frightened him. Seraphic could make Alec laugh the same way Magnus could. Maybe Alec would rather have another off-limits impossible relationship like the one he had with Jace instead of having Magnus. But no, Seraphic was different. She was good for the two of them. "That sounds nice. But only if I get to see little Tess." Magnus demanded.

"She'll be at the wedding. Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough." Magnus smiled before Magnus went to walk out the door. "Magnus, I understand you have a crazy fashion sense but you will go and put on some pants." Magnus looked down at his robe before snapping his fingers. The tiger print was replaced with black leather pants and a blue mesh tank top. "Better." Seraphic commented leaving the apartment and taking the steps two at a time.

:(:):(:):Thirty minutes to the wedding:(:):(:):

Clary's dress had been repaired by a bit of magic. Alexander had been found. Magnus was currently having his makeup done by Seraphic as he marveled at his tux jacket over her shoulder. Magnus suddenly jerked away from Seraphic quickly standing up and knocking over the chair he had been sitting in. "Jem can't perform." He gasped. "We don't have music."

Seraphic waved away his concern still holding the black kohl. "Tobias can play violin, I play violin and viola and that blond boy can play piano. There's no need to worry." Magnus instantly relaxed and allowed Seraphic to finish. "Gah, you boys are so stressed out about this wedding." Seraphic commented.

"You weren't?" He demanded.

"Nope. The legit wedding when I married Tobias was a surprise." She shrugged. She did that too much. "I had just come back from the dead and was breaking down so Tobias surprised me with a mini wedding."

"That's so romantic." Magnus gushed.

"Later we had a cosmetic wedding for my brothers and his proper little family. It was sweet." Seraphic put away the kohl before smiling softly. "Alec is going to love it. I promise." Seraphic hopped down from her place on the vanity before going to get Magnus' suit jacket. She helped him slide it on his shoulders before brushing it off. It was a deep livid blue that seemed to fade black in spots. Buried in the material were misty patterns that resembled swirling runes running through. On the back Seraphic had recently put a large rune covering the back. The immortality mark Alexander had gotten in order to stay with Magnus forever. Monogramed on the lapel of his coat was his signature M now interlocked with a curly A.

Magnus admired Seraphic's handy work with makeup and stitching before looking at himself as a whole. Man, even though there was a distinct lack of glitter, he seemed to shine all on his own. He had heavy kohl lining his eyes enunciating the cat quality of his eyes. There was a thin layer of pink gloss on his lips and a meniscal amount of foundation. Seraphic must have known Alec preferred less makeup on him. Meanwhile his hair was up in spikes, the tips dyed a dark blue as close to Alexander's eyes as they could manage. Magnus smiled at his reflection before looking at Seraphic.

"Well?" she insisted.

"This is beyond perfect." He gave her a tight hug before letting her go. "Thank you. For everything." Seraphic shrugged bowing her head before leaving Magnus by himself.

Seraphic made her way over to where Alec was nervously looking at his reflection. He saw her in the mirror and stood up and faced her ignoring Isabelle's glare. His hair was brushed but still hanging in his eyes. He looked at Seraphic helplessly. She walked forward and shook her head before taking the brush from the vanity table. He sat down and she started brushing out his hair. "So you'll let her brush your hair without a fight but not me?" Isabelle demanded.

"Kind of." Alec said. "I know she won't do anything crazy. Like try to give me blue streaks." He eyed the bottle his sister was holding in her hand.

"Excuse me if I thought it would look nice."

"Isabelle, Magnus likes blue _eyes_ and _black_ hair. Alright?" Seraphic put in while directing Alec's hair out of his eyes sweeping them to the side. "Alec, would you rather I just trimmed your hair?"

"Just a little right?"

"Halfway between eye and eyebrow. So Magnus can see your eyes." Alec nodded before Seraphic got the scissors. With ease and precision she trimmed his hair so his eyes were the highlight in the foreground, not the background. Isabelle smiled at her big brother before he got up. Seraphic retrieved his tux jacket as Alec stood up, his back to the floor length mirror.

His jacket had a similar design to Magnus' with the buried misty material creating runes except his was black that faded the misty blue on the designs. Not to mention the immortality on the back was a shimmering blue. The lapel of his coat held his full name entwined with Magnus'. Earlier that day, Seraphic and Isabelle had gotten Alec to put on a thin line of eyeliner to show the boldness of his blue eyes and it highlighted every shade of blue in his eyes.

Alec was spun around to see himself and to reveal it to Izzy. She stared at her brother with a bright smile. "That is amazing. Alec, look at you." Alec stared at himself before smiling widely. In the back he saw Seraphic smiling softly hands in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"That's me?" he breathed. Seraphic nodded and Alec's nerves calmed down. Seraphic had that effect. To settle everyone in the room down. Man was it good she had come to see him. He was brimming with nerves. "Thank you." He said to Seraphic. He looked at Isabelle. "Any thoughts?"

"I've never seen you look this happy." Alec smiled before putting his arms around his sister. Seraphic smiled at the two of them before taking her leave and walking out to find Tobias and Tess. As soon as she was out the door, a little girl with dark locks and living blue eyes appeared and reached towards her. Seraphic picked up her daughter kissing the top of her head. Tobias appeared and kissed Seraphic.

"I have a request." Seraphic said as Tobias smiled.

"Oh, and what is it?"

"For you to play the wedding march. They need a violinist." She looked up at him as Tess snuggled up against her mother.

"Sounds like fun." Tobias answered. "All I need is my violin."

"Jules summoned it. It's at the alter." She kissed his cheek. "Go tune already." Tobias smiled before vanishing. Seraphic looked to Tess who stared back with her wide intelligent eyes.

"Uncle Magnus wants to see you." Tess brightened with a gasp. Seraphic went to Magnus' door and went in. Magnus was at the vanity table shifting through his vows. "Magnus, you have a visitor." Magnus looked in the mirror and spotted Tess balanced on her mother's hip. Tess smiled broadly before running up to Magnus. He picked up the small girl and held her close to his chest.

"Hello Tess." He greeted kindly. Tess snuggled against Magnus yawning softly. "Are you ready to be the flower girl?"

"Are you ready to marry Alec?" Magnus smiled.

"Always." The two shared another hug while Seraphic leaned against the doorframe. Tess ran to her mother and Seraphic smiled at Magnus.

"Tobias is tuning his violin, and you need to be waiting to go to the alter in three. Alright?" Magnus nodded his heart fluttering in his chest. It was almost time. Soon he would be married to his Alexander. Magnus leaned back in his chair blissfully waiting for that moment.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Three o' clock.

The time to begin.

Tobias pulled his bow across the strings beginning a sweet melodic song.

Chairs scraped the ground. The crowd stood. All eyes were glued to the door waiting for the second groom to appear. Magnus held his breath waiting for the doors to open. The patience in the room evaporated leaving a longing for opened doors.

Inside Alec watched the door waiting for it to be pulled apart. To see Magnus for the first time all day. To begin life with Magnus as his husband.

First came young Tess laying out rose petals. A sweet little flower girl. Then came the Chairman, with two rings tied to his back. The ring bearer. Next was the bride. Or in this case, the groom. Magnus. After what seemed like an eternity, the doors pried apart reveling Magnus. Alec's breath hitched. Jace touched Alec's shoulder reassuringly from his place as best man behind Alec.

Alec started smiling wildly seeing Magnus walk forward. Look at him. Magnus was taking in Alec in the same manner eyes roaming over his body. A slight blush lit up his pale cheeks but he didn't care. Magnus just kept walking until his hand wrapped around Alec's outstretched one. Magnus smiled brightly at Alec. It was all Alec could do not to put his arms around Magnus and kiss him right then.

The priest read off his book before the time to exchange vows. Both Magnus and Alec had written their own. Alec took a deep breath before starting his not daring to look at anyone but Magnus and Isabelle behind him as the bridesmaid. "Magnus, I never thought I would tell my family about my sexuality. I was planning on just living a life of lies. But when I met you, I didn't want that life anymore. I wanted in my life, everyday. I wanted you to say yes. I didn't want time to matter. And it never did when we were together. Time became an ally in life.

"It let me stay." Alec felt his face grow hot with embarrassment and tears form in his eyes as Tobias played softly aligning his song with the lover's hearts. Magnus was on the verge of tears himself. "I love you Magnus. I don't want to lose you. I want you here forever. You amaze and terrify me with how long you've been around and all that you've seen and done with your life. I honestly didn't feel worthy of you. I still don't. But I do think I'm enough. You taught me I wasn't trivial, that someone believed I was beautiful." Tears rolled down Alec's face that Magnus wiped away calmly. Alec slid the blue ring onto Magnus' finger.

"Oh Alec, that was beautiful." The blush deepened. "Alec, I've lived for years upon years. But never have I ever met someone like you. You're shy but confident, sweet and caring even when you're a chosen angel. You never have to worry about not being enough, you're all I want. Do you understand? I'll be there when you cry, I'll be there when you fall and if I'm never enough, well...I'll try." Alec started crying harder as Magnus' tears fell. "I'll always try for you. You're wonderful and impossibly perfect even with your so called flaws.

"I love you Alexander. And I promise to love you for the rest of _your_ life." As he finished, the gold green ring went onto Alec's finger. Sniffles were in the crowd. There wasn't a dry eye in the church. Then the priest said the blessed words,

"I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Magnus didn't need to be told twice. He cupped Alec's face and kissed him sweet and loving. Magnus' lips were demanding and loving on his fierce warm ones. Alec's hands slowly twined through his hair as he kissed him back with love. When Alec finally drew back, he took a rattling breath. The sound of applause finally reached them in their own little world. Alec kept his arms around Magnus' neck as he finally looked at his family and friends. Magnus smiled kissing Alec's temple lightly, his arms wrapping around his husband's waist.

Alec let go of Magnus and took his hand. Together, the two of them left the church smiling and thanking the people in the crowd. Finally, they were alone together if only for a minute. Magnus held Alec's trembling hand and kissed his knuckles. Alec threw his arms around his husband and kissed him hard on the mouth. Magnus smiled and lifted Alec into the air before putting him down and pulling away.

"My little Shadowhunter." Magnus mused. Alec blushed lightly before putting his arms around Magnus and holding on for dear life. "I'll protect you." Alec managed a laugh before the doors of the church opened again. Alec pulled back on one side and was instantly jumped forcing him to lose his grip on Magnus. Isabelle held onto her brother tightly laughing and smiling.

"That was beautiful." She told him pulling back. Alec blushed lightly smiling at his sister. "And your vows...I didn't know you were so poetic."

"I'm really not. I had a friend help me find the words." Isabelle hugged her brother again.

"Doesn't matter. It was still amazing." She drew back and ruffled his hair. "I'm proud of you. I really am." Alec smiled before a hand snaked around his waist. Magnus looked at his husband before kissing the top of his head.

:(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):

Alec was laughing as Magnus wiggled his eyebrows at him. Alec pushed Magnus away gently before his husband caught him in a kiss. The kiss caught fire and Alec smiled against Magnus' mouth, his back being pressed against a wall. His hands caught Magnus' face and they were moved closer together. Magnus shifted his lips down to Alec's neck kissing him and nipping lightly at the skin while his hands slyly undid his husband's dress shirt. Alec's hands went into Magnus' hair before their lips met again.

"I love you." Magnus whispered between kisses. Alec smiled pressing Magnus against him. "You look wonderful." Magnus commented lightly making Alec chuckle.

"I think you rather ruined my hair." Alec commented making Magnus laugh. His laugh was clear and soft.

"Right back at you." Magnus commented pressing a kiss to Alec's mouth.

"Promise that you'll never leave me." Alec suddenly said pushing Magnus back. "I just want to hear you say it." A blush lit up his cheeks making Magnus smile even more. That blush made him all the more adorable.

At first Magnus thought he was kidding. Until he saw the blue of Alec's eyes, ardent and hesitant. "I promise to never leave you Alexander." Magnus answered softly. "I promise."


End file.
